Wild West
Not to be confused with Wild West category. Wild West is the third world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars and a upcoming world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is based on America's Wild West, home to hot, arid climate and cowboy zombies. The player can unlock this area after beating Day 8 of either Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Far Future or Night 10 of Dark Ages by using the World Key given or spending $4.99 or 4,49€. In this world, there are minecart tracks and minecarts on your lawn, in different locations and positions depending on the level. While nothing can be placed on a minecart track, plants can be placed into a minecart and moved along the track at will. Wild West is originally called American Frontier. Wild West just appears to be coined in the latter parts of the 19th century. Much to its nature, the cowboys and cowgirls, sheriffs, rangers, cattle rustlers, bandits, farmlands, ranches, horses, and wood-made houses are the main symbol of the frontier itself. The events take place in 1850, 40 years before the end of the frontier. Wild West consists of fifteen towns in real life that embraces the inspirational timeline of the frontier, namely Arizona, California, Illinois, New Mexico Territory, Oklahoma and Inidian Territory, Dakota Territory, Texas, Alaska, Nebraska, Nevada, Kansas, Missouri, Colorado, and Utah Territory. Game description Head down the dusty trail for a showdown with the outlaw zombies of yesteryear! Gather up your plants for the big Brain Rush of 1850! Order of Events The player uses a World Key, thus, they access the Wild West. After defeating several zombie attacks, on the end of Day 7, a wanted poster showing a Brain is shown, meaning the zombies want brains and offer 500 dollars for them. On Day 8, a note from Dr. Zomboss is written, then the wave attacks, but the wave is defeated by a blockade of plants, and leaving behind a World Key. On Day 25, Dr. Zomboss writes another note, and then attacks the player with his Zombot War Wagon. The robot is destroyed, however, he greets the zombies, notifying them of the Future, Zomboss then flees to Far Future. Levels Main levels Goals for Success These levels' layouts are same as their original ones. Two to three missions objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions however, failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Meeting all the criteria in a level will award the player either a costume, new plant, or money and will proceed to the next level. Day 4 *Survive the zombie attack Day 6 (Last Stand I) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 8 *Survive the massive attack during the Wild West. *Survive without any lawn mowers. Day 9 (Locked and Loaded I) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 11 *Spend no more than 500 sun Day 12 (Not OK Corral I) *Survive the zombie attack Day 15 *Don't lose more than 2 plants Day 16 (Save Our Seeds I) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 17 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers Day 18 (Last Stand II) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 19 *Don't lose more than 2 plants *Spend no more than 2000 sun Day 20 (Not OK Corral III) *Survive the zombie attack Day 21 *Spend no more than 1750 sun *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers Day 22 (Locked and Loaded III) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 23 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers *Don't lose more than 1 plant Day 24 (Save Our Seeds II) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Brain Busters All Brain Busters are now together joined as one as a normal level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Wall-nuts stored in a Mine cart. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. The player can move the endangered plant to prevent it from being damaged. Not OK Corral Not OK Corral is Wild West exclusive mini-game. This is a conveyor-belt level and the pre-determined plants are the required ones to be used. In this mini-game, the player will plant a plant and defeat the first zombie that will appear from the corral. After doing so, the player will be given another plant to plant at and another zombie to deal with. The player must survive a wave after wave zombie attack as for every plant the player plants, zombies will attack. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this Brain Buster, but other than these two, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, they can win without the aid of Plant Food. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are required to only use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Big Bad Butte Big Bad Butte is Wild West's Endless Zone and is unlocked after beating the third day of Wild West. Among the other endless zones, this seemed to be the most challenging one as never before encountered zombies will be encountered early if the player takes this level instead. As with other endless zones, the player can use this to test their skills in surviving an escalating wave after wave of endless zombies and at the same time, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Wild West Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. As the player progresses throughout the highest levels, the lawn will be most likely filled with lots of Mine Carts, maximizing the usage of lawn in the process. Zombot War Wagon The Zombot War Wagon is Wild West's boss and final finite level. It can summon any Wild West zombie except for the Flag Cowboy Zombie and the Zombie Bull. It has two attacks, one where it fires multiple missiles at multiple targets and one where it steps back and charges, destroying both plants and zombies in a two-row range unless stopped with Plant Food. The missiles can either be fired at four spaces in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart spaces. The plants are given via a conveyor belt; those are all the Wild West Obtained plants. Gallery Ofld West Concept roughs 03.jpg|Concept design Screenshot 2013-10-08-19-53-48.png|Area map before the 1.7 update images (17).jpg|Wild West in the world map selection chinaww.png|Wild West plants in the Chinese version IMG 0044.PNG|Pre-Gargantuar level Wild West Wild West Lawnmower.png|Wild West Lawn Mower Artofpvzp7.jpg|Concept Art of Wild West Zombies Artofpvzp6.jpg|Concept Art of Wild West Zombies WEST.PNG|Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars wildwestmap - Copy.png|New Map of Wild West ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 1|Wild West Day 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 2|Wild West Day 2 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 3|Wild West Day 3 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 4|Wild West Day 4 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 5 FS|Wild West Day 5 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 5 SS|Wild West Day 5 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 6|Wild West Day 6 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 7|Wild West Day 7 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 8|Wild West Day 8 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 9|Wild West Day 9 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 10 FS|Wild West Day 10 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 10 SS|Wild West Day 10 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 11|Wild West Day 11 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 12|Wild West Day 12 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 13|Wild West Day 13 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 14|Wild West Day 14 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 15 FS|Wild West Day 15 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 15 SS|Wild West Day 15 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 16|Wild West Day 16 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 17|Wild West Day 17 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 18|Wild West Day 18 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 19|Wild West Day 19 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 20 FS|Wild West Day 20 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 20 SS|Wild West Day 20 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 21|Wild West Day 21 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 22|Wild West Day 22 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 23|Wild West Day 23 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 24|Wild West Day 24 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 25 FS|Wild West Day 25 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 25 SS|Wild West Day 25 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 26|Wild West Day 26 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 27|Wild West Day 27 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 28|Wild West Day 28 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 29|Wild West Day 29 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 30 FS|Wild West Day 30 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Wild West Day 30 SS|Wild West Day 30 Second Star Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Theme ☿ HD ☿|Stage music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Brainiac Maniac (Days 4, 12, 16, 20, and 24) Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle (Days 6, 8, 9, 18, and 22) Walkthrough :See Wild West/Walkthrough. Trivia *This is the only world without surprise attack. *Threepeater is the only Pirate Seas plant that was moved here in the Chinese version of the game. *On the world map, a vulture can be seen flying over one of the smaller floating islands in the background. *Wild West's Brain Buster is a reference to Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. *In the Chinese version of the game, the Wild West has the most moved plants (including premium plants) of all worlds so far, particularly four, while the rest have three. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Locations Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Areas